Breaking The Rules
by CSM
Summary: AU Season 4. Kurt should have known the moment Finn moved in with him and Rachel that the only person to suffer would be himself. Half naked breakfast should not be a thing! Period.


**Title: Breaking The Rules**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: AU Season 4. Kurt should have known the moment Finn moved in with him and Rachel that the only person to suffer would be himself. Half naked breakfast should not be a thing! Period.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

**AN: I originally posted 4 old one shots yesterday but then decided with the tribute and everything being filmed I should hold off on posting it, but SO many people have asked for me to put them back. I'm just going to upload them now, sorry for the confusion. As I said before these are old fics of mine and if you followed me on tumblr you would have read these a while back**

* * *

**Breaking The Rules**

* * *

He walks out of the bathroom, drying his hair with his towel, humming one of his songs from class to himself. He looks across to the kitchen, seeing a small glimpse of Rachel's hot pink robe peaking out from behind the refrigerator door and sighs in relief, as he takes out his ear plugs stepping into the kitchen area of the loft.

"Morning," He chirps in greeting grabbing a bowl from the top shelf, "Could you pass the milk?"

He looks across in alarm when there is a loud bang, followed by a string of curse words belonging to a deep voice that was definitely _not _his best friend. Kurt's eyes widen when he sees Finn standing up, his face almost as red as Rachel's robe.

"Kurt!" Finn exclaims unnecessarily, as he shifts nervously in his spot, "Rachel said you had a late class today, I didn't think you'd be up so early."

"It's 10 am Finn." Kurt says in exasperation,

He narrows his eyes looking at Finn, Rachel's robe which is gaping open, due to the fact its 3 times too small for Finn, but before could question him further he sees movement to the left of him, just in time to see Rachel run out into the kitchen dressed in only one of Finn's shirts, the buttons haphazardly done up, so much so, that some parts are pulling slightly. It's _obvious_ ,that's the only thing she's wearing.

"Finn, what is taking you…" Rachel pauses on seeing both boys in the kitchen, and smiles warmly at Kurt "Good Morning Kurt."

"No! NO!" Kurt says slapping his palm on the table pointing his spoon at Rachel threateningly, "_Not_ a good morning. You two do not prance around the place that we _eat,_ half naked. We have _rules_."

"We're wearing clothes Kurt." Rachel says exasperated.

"I thought the rule was no sex on the couch?" Finn chimes in slightly confused, both he and Rachel exchange a giggle, when Kurt blanches at their words.

"No sex anywhere unless it's in your room!" Kurt screeches at his brother, pointing his spoon at him, he then turns on Rachel, "Do I need to _specify_ on the rules now? Your own clothes Rachel! I do not _need_ to see your bare ass while I'm having breakfast. Do I need to state that _underwear_ needs to be required when eating at the table now?"

Rachel blushes at his words, tugging at the shirt, usually Finn's shirts are ridiculously long for her, but this particular one is cut high on the sides. Its one she would not normally wear, especially if she knew Kurt was wake, "Finn's wearing his boxers!"

Both Finn and Kurt turn to her at her outburst, Finn looking in amusement, and Kurt anything but, "Is that suppose to make be feel better? I'm going to the whiteboard."

Finn groans at his brother's words, placing the milk on the table, and closing the door to the fridge. At his brother's entire outfit, Kurt pauses midway to the whiteboard hanging by the window, "Oh dear god. SpongeBob _really?_"

Finn blushes, pulling the robe tighter around him, as Kurt continues to laugh at his expense "Shut up, I only threw it on to get something. I didn't know you would be up so early."

"Finn it's ten am." Rachel and Kurt both point out in exasperation.

"Alright, alright time police." Finn says holds up his hands in defense, he makes his way to Rachel, grabbing her hand and looks at Kurt, "We'll be out of your hair for the rest of the day little brother."

They were almost to their bedroom when Kurt calls out, "Hold it, don't think just because your ridiculous outfit distracted me, means I forget about the whiteboard."

Finn groans, his shoulders slumping at his brother's words. He looks down at Rachel, "I told you that damn board of yours was going to come back and bite us in the ass."

"We have that board because _some_ of us seems to need the rules of this loft in writing in order to abide by them." Kurt says glaring at Finn.

"It's not my fault you don't know how to knock!" Finn says exasperated, "it's the _only_ door in the entire loft besides the front door. Normal people knock before entering the bathroom. You make a knocking _noise_ before you walk into our room!"

Rachel rolls her eyes as the brothers begin to bicker, the infamous bathroom incident will never be resolved any time soon. She quickly slips into her room, neither boy none the wiser as she quickly pulls on her forgotten panties and shorts, tying her hair up as she slips back into the kitchen.

"Okay, you two." She calls out gaining their attention, as she places a hand on Finn's back, "We've been over this enough times. While I do agree that Finn needs to put some kind of warning sign when he goes in the bathroom."

"_Babe_!"

"Told you."

Came the two simultaneous responses, Rachel holds up her hand, silencing them both, "I do agree with Finn, you need to knock Kurt. It will save us _all_ some embarrassment."

At Rachel's words Finn smirks smugly at Kurt, she rolls her eyes slapping him on the chest, "Stop it."

"Ugh the two of you are nauseating." Kurt grumbles at the same time a loud growl rings throughout the small kitchen, both Kurt and Rachel's eyes widen as they turn to look at Finn who looks sheepishly rubbing his stomach in embarrassment.

Kurt rolls his eyes as Rachel giggles behind her hand, "How about I scramble some eggs for all of us?"

"Dude you're the best!" Finn says enthusiastically slapping his brother on the shoulder, he's about to take a seat at the table when Rachel stops him, "Your scramble eggs are the best thing in like the whole world."

"Finn."

"What? I'm sorry babe, I love you, but you have trouble toasting bread." Finn says sheepishly, earning a snort from Kurt as the younger boy begins to prepare breakfast.

Rachel glares at her boyfriend in annoyance, "I was talking about your clothes, or lack there of, but thanks for that,"

"Aw babe I didn't mean it like that." Finn says sheepishly, and all three of them know he's lying through his teeth, Kurt bites his lip to hide his laughter and he listens to his brother try and dig himself out of the hole he inadvertently created for himself.

"Just, go put on some clothes." Rachel grumbles as she walks away, side stepping Finn's advances, "I'm just going to pour the juice and put the plates out. Since that's all I'm good at."

"Rach." Finn calls out, but frowns when she ignores him, and he slips out the chair, his shoulder's hunched as he drags his feet to their room to change.

"Are you really upset?" Kurt whispers to Rachel, as he pulls the plates from the top shelf (no doubt something he has to talk to Finn about) handing it to Rachel, "We both know its not like it's a _lie_."

Rachel huffs at his words, but when Kurt sends her a pointed look she deflates and sighs, "Fine you're right, but I wasn't upset anyway. It's just fun to watch him grovel for a little while."

Kurt rolls his eyes at her words, "Who needs TV, the two of you should have your own sitcom."

Maybe living with his brother and best friend won't be so bad after all.


End file.
